Jeff The PooPer
Son Victor (end) Son Victor (end) atualmente é um PooPer que começou a fazer YTPBR para se distrair de suas peocupações e para divertir as pessoas, como o resultado do Canal PoopMania foi positivo Son Victor começou a fazer o próprio canal nomeado como Jeff the Pooper. '' Origem: Son Victor (end) decidiu abrir o canal após deixar os planos do Canal PooPMania . Com pouco treinamento no Sony Vegas e com ainda poucos conhecimentos em YTPBR foi difícil iniciar a jornada solo. Avatar: Jeff the Killer: Trecho de um jornal local : TERRÍVEL ASSASSINO EM SÉRIE DESCONHECIDO AINDA ESTÁ A SOLTA. Depois de semanas de assassinatos inexplicáveis, o assassino sinistro, ainda desconhecido, está com paradeiro desconhecido. Depois de poucas evidências encontradas, um jovem garoto diz ter sobrevivido a um dos ataques, e corajosamente contou sua história. “Eu tive um pesadelo e acordei no meio da noite. Vi que por algum motivo, a janela estava aberta, mesmo que lembre de ter fechado antes de ir para a cama. Levantei-me e fechei-a mais uma vez. Depois disso, simplesmente rastejei pra debaixo de minhas cobertas e tentei voltar a dormir. Foi quando tive uma sensação estranha, como se alguém estivesse me observando. Olhei para cima, e quase pulei para fora da cama. Lá, em um pequeno raio de luz, iluminando entre as minhas cortinas, tinham um par de olhos. Não eram olhos normais. Eles eram escuros, ameaçadores e de um preto profundo e … simplesmente…planando lá, me aterrorizando. Foi quando vi a boca. Um sorriso, muito horrendo que fez todos os pelos do meu corpo ficarem em pé. A figura estava ali, me observando. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele disse uma frase simples, mas disse de uma forma que só um homem fora de si falaria. Ele disse ‘Vá dormir’. da História do personagem (e seu avatar) Jeff the Killer '''Da onde surgiu o nome Jeff The Pooper? Com dúvidas sobre avatar inicial e nome '''''Son Victor apenas fez uma pequena adptação. Más com o tempo se tornou o nome official. Conhecimentos: Photoshop e SonyVegas (médio) Uso de Sprites para combates. Estrategista em larga escala. ''Frase Mortal: :" Eu Gosto de Bolo :v "'' : Por que isso é uma frase mortal?: ''' ''A Frase "Eu gosto de Bolo :v "foi motivo da primeira grande luta de Jeff the Pooper contra '''Kirby Blue.(Entre muitas) Essa briga rendeu vários vídeos e inclusive vários ataques a Next Generation. Más tudo foi resolvido em uma call no skype que só um cara tem provas. (o que postou, é claro). ''Inicio da Next Generation: '' Next Generation foi iniciada em uma call entre Viniziello , Lucas Zanzigau, e Jeff. (e xurrumino desarranjado, irmão de jeff.) Revoltados com as atitudes de alguns pooper nomeados de "elites", principalmente no golden keys, por tais injustiças e maus tratos, eles decidiram criar a Next Generation ''para auxiliar os Poopers iniciantes a ter um apoio inicial, divulgações, fazer novas amizades no YTPBR e tentar refazer a ordem pooper. ''Características do Pooper the Pooper: Fã de Furry Brony Treteiro (gosta de ver as pessoas discutindo) Amante de Bolo Otaku Fã de Rock e Música Eletrônica Desenhista ( Sonha em ser Mangaká) Psiquiatra : Mesmo sem dizer algumas pessoas ( geralmente amigos próximos) procuram Jeff para pedir conselhos, ou até ajuda em questão de problemas pessoais ou ajuda quanto a videos. Estrategista: Jeff sempre tem mais de um plano para qualquer estratégia que seja feita tanto no pessoal como no trabalho, chegando até a fazer listas com as letras de plano A até plano Z. Primeira aparição no Top 10 do Golden Keys: Jeff já havia sido indicado algumas vezes mais não havia aparecido entre os escolhidos. Nesse vídeo seu vídeo ficou em 9 lugar, pode não parecer muita coisa mais apenas por saber que seu vídeo foi votado o suficiente para ficar entre os 10 melhores isso já basta. Vídeo aparece em 2:47 ''Personagens: :' ''' : :Drew Pain:''Como sendo fã de My Little Pony Jeff the Pooper também criou um OC (Original Character) :chamado Drew Pain. :Todos os personagens criados por Jeff the Pooper tem um pouco de suas características. Drew Pain em resumo é um pônei artista que perdeu sua mulher em um acidente e tenta traze-la de volta a vida em seus desenhos e procurando constantemente um feitiço para revivê-la. :Até o momento não há projetos para uma futura HQ ou animação. : ''Silver the Husky: Sendo que Jeff the Pooper também é fã de Furry ele criou o seu Fursona .Silver é um Husky amigável e como todos os outros personagens também tem características do seu criador, Silver gosta de desenhar mais se alguém o atrapalha ou estraga um de seus desenhos ele pode atacar. Atualmente Silver foi colocado no canal do Jeff como um pequeno projeto chamado "Silver Furry Aventures" para saber como seria a reação dos inscritos em relação aos seus desenhos. Silver Furry Adventures 'Son Victor (end):' 'Definitivamente o personagem mais característico ao seu criador, tendo em sí todas as habilidades e até os amigos dele , esse é o primeiro personagem de Son Victor the Pooper em seu mangá "Tokyo Warrior X" que planeja ser feito quando Jeff the Pooper se tornar um Mangaká. Há projetos em andamento para o piloto do episódio #1. Entrevista: Biografia: Eis aqui uma biografia que o próprio Jeff the Pooper fez quanto a criação do canal e afins: '''Curiosidades:' 1-''' Quando chegou aos 1.000 inscritos Jeff não tinha conseguido instalar o New Blue Effects. '2-' Por não saber instalar o New Blue Effects todos os efeitos de "terremoto" ou "efeitos especiais" eram feitos no Mask do próprio Vegas. '3-' Sempre quealguém vem falar com o Jeff se dizendo um fã dele, ele não acredita, não pelo fato de desconfiar do fã em sí mais pelo fato de não achar seus vídeos bons o suficiente para haver fãs. '4-' Por mais que prefira fazer Poops do que MV´S Jeff sempre tem mais idéias de novos MV´S do que Poops em sí. '5-' Atualmente Jeff chegou a marca de 2.000 inscritos e assim com tudo que aprendeu até o presente momento pôde fazer um MV que sempre quis fazer com a música do Inspetor Bugiganga más quando ele teve essa idéia inicialmente ele não sabia como fazer mv´s e nem qual source usaria. Porém com o grito dado nas jumpscares do jogo '''Five nights at Freddys '''ele criou o mv [YTPBR MV Five Night´s at Gadget ] 6- Jeff é autodidata em inglês " '''Autodidata é a pessoa que tem a capacidade de aprender algo sem ter um professor ou mestre lhe ensinando ou ministrando aulas. O próprio indivíduo, com seu esforço particular intui, busca e pesquisa o material necessário para sua aprendizagem. 7-''' O canal ficou '''mais ativo pelos motivos errados, quando Victor começou o canal ele estava namorando a quase 3 anos com uma garota, e após o término ele começou a postar mais vídeos pelo motivo de “mostrarei a ela o que ela perdeu” e o mesmo fez com sua conta no twitter @sonvictor17 . Em resumo o canal e sua conta no twitter só ficaram mais ativos pela raiva que ele tinha de sua ex e para mostrar que poderia se virar sem ela, más Victor logo mudou de idéia e começou a postar vídeos mais pela comunidade pooper e por diversão e menos por orgulho. 8-''' Antes de escolher Jeff como avatar Son Victor ficou com dúvida entre : Darth Vader, Megaman X e Son Goku. Então escolheu Jeff the Killer como avatar inicial porém acabou gostando mais do que esperava e decidiu manta-lo como avatar. '9-' Para Jeff Debi & Loide é o melhor filme do mundo. '10-' Son Victor é um eterno fã de Dragon Ball. Destaques: ''' '''Há três vídeos que ajudaram Jeff the Pooper a chegar onde chegou. Esses vídeos são: Assassin's Pong Round 2 (Ping-Pong contra Bruno Ryuka) Nego Bam vai ao Peru [YTPBR - PingPong Soluços giram menos que a sua Mãe] '''Inspirações: Televisão: Son Victor ainda assite bastante desenho animado e com isso ele vê bastante desenhos considerados '''bobos '''ou '''retardados' até , mais com isso ele acredita que pode ajudar na criatividade por ser algo fora do "padrão" comum de um desenho animado.'' Segue a baixo os desenhos no qual ele se inspira para ser mais "'aleatório'". Chowder O Incrível Mundo de Gumball Titio Avô (o mais aleatório de todos). Apenas um Show As trapalhadas do Flapjack S''teven Universe (Não chega a ser retardado mais é um do qual ele SEMPRE assiste se for possível).'' Hora de Aventura Internet: Por ficar bastante tempo na Internet com o seu canal ou conta no twitter Son Victor também tem alguns programas online no qual ele se inspira. Colônica Contra-Ataca : ''Em seus vídeos o sr.Wilson sempre faz uma pequena história no começo e no fim fazendo que cada gameplay seja uma continuação. Com isso Son Victor por gostar de gravar e fazer edições ele resolveu colocar pequenos vídeos seus nas aberturas e encerramento de seus vídeos criando assim sua linha do tempo também, e para que os inscritos acompanhem melhor os acontecimentos ele criou uma playlist no seu canal chamada “'Storyline'”. Poladoful :Por ser o Youtuber mais aleatório que Son Victor conhece Poladoful se tornou seu favorito e também fonte de inspiração e sources para seus poops. Milho Wonka : Por mais que não parece Son Victor só começou a se gravar por causa dos vídeos do Milho Wonka, ele sempre assiste seu Vlog quando dá tempo, e por gostar da idéia de estar se relacionando com o público ele decidiu aparecer em seu vídeos o que deu ajuda a ideia das '''Storylines' citadas acima. Q&A: Com o número constante de inscritos Jeff pode fazer algumas vezes um Q&A mais devido ao grande número de perguntas se tornará cada vez mais raro o número de vezes que acontecerá outro, a playlist completa e só clicar aqui.Category:YTPBR Category:Youtube Poop Brasil Category:Pooper´s Category:Jeff the Pooper Category:Midnightpooper Category:Son Victor (end) Category:YTPBR Next Generation Category:Eu gosto de Bolo Category:Cake :v Category:Bolo Category:Jeff the gordo Category:Jeff the pupeiro